


fetch the copypaper

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Fujisaki - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Now is not the best time to enter the storage room, Fujisaki decides.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	fetch the copypaper

**Author's Note:**

> for the Cherrymaho31 prompt; Day 14: Fujisaki

On the way to fetch a new package of copypaper, Rokkaku lets the office door fall close behind him, making his way to the storage room when he meets Fujisaki in the hallway.

"Oh, Fujisaki-san," he greets her with a smile, while she stands in his way with her smile.

Rokkaku is about to take a step to the right and she does the same, and when he takes a step to the left, it repeats. 

"Fujisaki-san?" Rokkaku begins, a little confused, "I'm sorry, I have to fetch some copypaper"

Fujisaki nods knowingly and closes her eyes, stepping forward and gently shoving Rokkaku back towards the office door. 

"I'll get it for you, you can head back. I have to get something else from there anyways"

Rokkaku looks puzzled when she gently shoves him backwards into Toyokawa's office with a firm smile and nod.

He salutes and exclaims "Thanks! You're awesome, Fujisaki-san!"

Hearing this behind the closed door of the storage room where they have quickly disappeared to, Kurosawa and Adachi let out a deep sigh of relief. Kurosawa had seen her passing by when he had shut the door, and she had seen them both, smiling knowingly. 

"She's awesome indeed," Kurosawa says, tie loose and shirt unbuttoned at the top, his right hand firmly around Adachi's slim waist, Adachi's black hair slightly messy and cheeks flushed from having Kurosawa's tongue in all kinds of places until now, and Adachi nods in agreement.

"We should head back soon however," Adachi whispers, yet doesn't object when Kurosawa's lips are on his neck again, nibbling and biting and Adachi slaps his hand on his mouth while Kurosawa presses closer. 

"Just a little more," Kurosawa whispers, and Adachi tries to hide his noises, "since I can't get enough of you, and never will." 


End file.
